Lena, Lena
by WonderfulDepression
Summary: Lena was always the favored child. But what happens when Eva signs up for a tv show? What happens when a certain sarcastic bookworm helps her with depression? (This is not Noah x Eva)
1. Perfection

"Mom can I get a new coat, mine is way too tight," I say.

"No", she says "You'll get hand-me-downs" she replies.

My sister calls her and she rushes away. She always says no to me.

I see my mom and my sister go into a fitting room with several dresses for her.

It was always all about my sister.

Always about

Lena, Lena.

They come out and Lena is in a gown a bit skimpy for a girl like her.

"Oh, you are so pretty, my Lena" my mom says "We will buy this for you"

Of course. She gets a dress. I get nothing. Again.

I go to try on one dress because I need one for the wedding.

"Do I look okay in this?" I ask my mom.

"No" she says "No, Eva you look ridiculous"

"It's the only one they have in this color" I say.

"No, you can't have it!" she yells "Take it off, you're too fat for dresses"

I take the dress off and sit down on a bench outside the dressing rooms.

My too-tight jeans dig into my skin as I lean back on the wall.

Mom won't buy me new ones. She says I'll get hand-me-downs.

I close my eyes and lean my head on the wall.

"Get up, Eva." says mom "You need to find your clothes"

"Fine" I mutter.

I look around for awhile before finding a black dress that I like.

I try it on and walk out.

"What about this one?" I ask mom.

"No way, Eva" she says "You look terrible in that"

I take it off and sit on the stool in the corner of the fitting room.

I hate fitting rooms.

There are too many mirrors.

I hate seeing myself on every wall.

All I see is ugly.

My mom's right.

I leave the fitting room and my mom says we're leaving.

She pays for whatever she bought Lena and we go home.

I go straight to my bedroom and lock the door.

My mind wanders to my sister.

Lena,Lena.

Beautiful, perfect Lena.

Her blonde hair and blue eyes matching my mother's.

I hate her.

I hate her for being so perfect.

I stand up and grab my scissors.

Lena, Lena.

Beautiful, perfect Lena.

I start cutting my hair.

My long, raven hair I've been growing so my crush will like me.

He would never like me.

Ugly, ugly.

That's all he sees.

I put my now-short hair in a tight ponytail and go downstairs.

When my mother sees me she screams and calls me every foul name she can think of.

Why would I care?

She already hated me.

She loves Lena.

Lena, Lena.

"What did you do!?" she screams.

"I hate you, you stupid idiot" she yells.

I cringe, but quickly recover.

I have to get out of here.

I run to the woods and climb the tallest tree I can find.

I completely break down.

Lena, Lena.

The perfect daughter.

The favored child.

I hate you, Lena.

Why do you have to be so perfect?

Lena, Lena.

Beautiful, perfect Lena.


	2. Scars

I can still see the day clearly in my head.

I fell on the cement, and my mother dragged me off the ground.

"Be careful, Eva" she said to me "No one likes a girl with ugly scars"

Those words now haunt me as I sit in this tree, the blood dripping off my legs.

I throw the pocket knife to the ground and climb down.

Now what?

I can't go back home.

"Um, excuse me, are you okay?" someone says.

I look around but don't see anyone.

"Up here" says the person.

I look up and see a scrawny kid sitting in a tree.

He jumps down and walks up to me.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

"I don't believe so," he says "Otherwise I wouldn't be speaking to you, would I?"

I raise my eyebrow at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Never mind that" he says, "Anyway, why are you bleeding?"

_No one likes a girl with ugly scars._

I shudder and he just stares at me.

"None of your business" I say gruffly.

"I saw you in the tree with that pocket knife" he says quietly.

"Leave me alone" I say.

"I would, but this could be-"

"I said leave me alone!" I yell.

I shove him as hard as I can into a tree and run away.

I don't want his help.

I don't want anyone's help.

Especially some nerdy kid like him.

**The next day...**

Monday.

Monday means school.

I actually went home in the middle of the night and grabbed a suitcase and shoved everything I could in it. On the way out I caught the ending of a commercial on tv.

"There are five spots left for Total. Drama. Island!" The screen showed a man on an island with a briefcase full of cash. If I had that money I could get myself an apartment. When I'm safely back in the woods I pull out my laptop and open up the website. It says I need to send in a video audition. I'll have to shoot it after school.

At school I see that kid from the woods.

I ask the school gossiper about him and she says he's a jerky know-it-all named Noah. Good to know.

After school I pay a tech-geek to shoot an audition for me.

I sign up and send in the audition.

Maybe now I'll have my chance to shine.

Maybe now they'll pick me over Lena.

Maybe, just maybe, now I'll have friends.


End file.
